


The Deathly Hallows

by astrangerenters



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/pseuds/astrangerenters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A movie. A midnight showing,” Jun explained. “For Harry Potter.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deathly Hallows

He was just pulling his towel around his waist when Jun pulled open the shower curtain.

“Yaaaaah!” Sho squealed, feet squelching against the damp tile and his back hitting the wall of the shower.

“Sho-kun,” Jun said with a glimmer in his eye, not even a hint of apology on his face.

“What do you want? You couldn’t wait two minutes?” Sho huffed, tightening his grip on the towel as he padded his way back toward the dressing room.

“I already showered,” Jun said proudly.

“Wonderful,” Sho said, still hearing Jun’s footsteps behind him as he got back.

Nino and Aiba had already left for the night, and Ohno was zipping up his bag. Two out of three Tokyo Dome shows done, and Sho was still riding the concert high. Otherwise he would have probably decked Jun for startling him in the shower. It wasn’t something to do...in public anyway.

“Sho-kun.”

Sho grunted, reaching for his boxers and feeling suddenly very self-conscious. “Can I get dressed first?”

“You can get dressed and listen at the same time.” Jun was rarely this pushy. Or this creepy. In public anyway. Sho heard an envelope rustle behind him. “So what are you doing now?”

“Putting on my underwear.”

“I mean now as in after the concert now.”

“Going home,” Sho said with a sigh, dropping the towel and grabbing for his socks. His bed was calling. They had a long day tomorrow, too.

“Would you go somewhere with me?”

Sho couldn’t keep from blushing, looking down at his feet as he pulled on his left sock. “Go somewhere with you?”

“A movie. A midnight showing,” Jun explained. “For Harry Potter.”

Sho looked up, saw Jun holding the two movie tickets expectantly. Ah, Sho remembered. The movie had just come out, hadn’t it? Jun usually kept his Harry Potter obsession close until it was time for another of the movies. Then he got a little batty. But Sho was confused.

“Why me? Don’t you usually go with someone else?”

“Well, Nino’s tired from drama filming and Aiba-chan would probably talk the whole time and Leader...”

“I’d fall asleep,” Ohno pointed out, shouldering his bag. “Good night.”

“Good night,” Sho said, watching Ohno depart. Then he turned back to Jun, who was still beaming from ear to ear. “I mean, who did you see the last one with?”

“Well, I went to the midnight show for Half-Blood Prince with Akanishi.”

Sho found that a little hard to believe, but Jun had a way of talking people into things they might not have otherwise done. “So why me?”

Once the door closed and they were alone, Jun sat down beside him, waving the tickets around. “Because I want to spend time with you.”

Sho fumbled around in his bag for his jeans. “I see you all the time.”

Jun’s hand clamped around Sho’s damp wrist. “Just you.”

“Oh.” Sho remembered the concert they’d gone to earlier that year. It was rather nice to spend time with Jun. Not just for Arashi activities. Not just at one another’s apartments. Actually going somewhere. Together. “Well, I don’t think I read the last book.”

Jun pulled Sho’s t-shirt from his bag and shoved it at him. “Doesn’t matter. I’ll fill you in. Now hurry up.”

When he was finally dressed, Jun opened up his own bag and tossed some bundle of black fabric at him.

Sho was puzzled. “What’s this?”

“Cosplay,” Jun said, completely straight-faced.

Sho was beginning to think that Jun should call Akanishi, but the guy was still in America as far as he knew. “I’m not dressing up to go to a movie.”

“Okay, it’s not so much cosplay as a disguise. Akanishi and I went as Dementors last time. He was really into it.”

Sho didn’t believe that either. Whatever a Dementor was anyhow. He wasn’t really into the whole Harry Potter thing.

Jun grabbed another black cloak out of his bag, and pulled it over his head. He then tugged the hood up. “We’ll be Death Eaters.”

Sho looked at the cloak suspiciously. “Death what?”

Jun smiled again. “Just put on the cloak, Sho.”

\--

Sho had to admit that the cloak was a decent disguise. Nobody stopped them or recognized them on the way into the movie theater. He wasn’t sure how much overlap there was between Harry Potter crazy midnight show-going fans and the average Johnny’s fan, but it was nice to not get mobbed or harassed.

Sho was, of course, starving after performing for three hours with nothing more than bottled water and the catered meal between rehearsal and the actual show. But Jun refused to let him buy popcorn or candy because the noise would keep him from hearing the dialogue. Which made little sense to Sho since they’d be reading subtitles anyhow.

They finally took their Death Eater hoods down once the lights went off, and Sho’s stomach growled during the previews. “What if I eat quietly?” Sho asked with a whimper, tugging on the sleeve of Jun’s cloak. He was Jun’s guest, wasn’t he? He was the one who was going to sit through a two hour plus movie out of the kindness of his heart, the special kindness corner he saved just for Jun.

“I’ll make you something when we get home.”

“Get home?” Sho asked.

Jun’s fingers found his, squeezing tightly. “Shut up and let me watch the movie.”

\--

As the credits started to roll, Sho was shaking. “So...so there’s going to be another movie, right?”

Jun turned to him and laughed. “Uh yeah. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Part one. I think that implies that there will be a part two.” Jun paused. “Sho-kun, are you crying?”

Sho wiped his eyes with the sleeve of the stupid cloak. “I’m not. I’m just tired.”

“Uh huh,” Jun said, pulling his hood back up as the credits kept rolling. “Come on, let’s go.”

Sho sniffed, pulling up his own hood. He followed Jun out of the theater, hurrying to make sure nobody spotted them. Sure, it was about 2:30 in the morning, but they didn’t need a scandal of...being at a Harry Potter movie. Together. Whatever.

They flagged down a cab, and Sho’s stomach rumbled again. Jun smirked and directed the driver to his own apartment.

Sho nearly tripped over the stupid cloak walking up the path to Jun’s building and he pulled it off in a huff, shoving it into Jun’s arms. “I think we can go without the disguises now.”

“You cried,” Jun said as they got in the elevator. “You cried, didn’t you?”

“Well, you cried about the owl,” Sho said huffily.

Jun rolled his eyes. “Sure I did.”

“I was affected by the music and the acting. And as I said, I’m hungry. And I’m tired. Normally I wouldn’t cry about some CGI thing like Dubby.”

“Dobby.”

Sho jabbed the button for Jun’s floor. “Whatever!”

Jun didn’t take his cloak off until he started boiling some water for pasta. Sho leaned back against the refrigerator. “So you and Akanishi really dressed up for the last movie?”

“Of course not,” Jun said.

Sho sputtered. “But...you said you were Demented...”

“Dementors,” Jun corrected him, grabbing a jar of sauce out of a cabinet. “And I lied. To get you to come with me.”

He narrowed his eyes. “You know, you could have just asked instead of ambushing me in the shower and forcing me to cosplay with you.”

Jun shrugged. “It’s more fun to see how far you'll go.”

“How far I’ll go?”

“To make me happy,” Jun said decisively. “I bet if I’d asked you to dress up as Harry and Ron that you’d have done it.”

He immediately shook his head. “No way.”

“You would have,” Jun insisted, moving over to trap Sho between the refrigerator door and himself. “You would have, Sho-kun, and you know why?”

“Why?”

“Because you like me.” Jun kissed him then, sliding his fingers up and down Sho’s arms. Maybe it was because he was exhausted from a long day. Maybe it was because he was damn starving. But Jun’s touch and Jun’s lips felt a little bit like magic.

Of course, the “spell” was broken when Jun broke away first and grinned. “Water’s boiling.”

Sho scowled. “I wouldn’t have dressed up like Harry Potter. Not even for you.”

“Of course not,” Jun said, patting his cheek. “I get to be Harry.”


End file.
